The Bro Code
The Bro Code is a set of rules, seemingly started by Barney. Articles Article 1: Bros before Hos Article 2: A Bro is always entitled to do something stupid, as long as the rest of his Bros are doing it Article 3: If a Bro gets a dog, it must be at least as tall as his knee when full-grown Article 4: A Bro never divulges the existence of the Bro Code to a woman. It is a sacred document not to be shared with chicks for any reason...no not even that reason. Article 5: Whether he cares about sports or not, a Bro cares about sports. Article 6: A Bro shall not lallygag if he must get naked in front of other Bros in a gym lockeroom. Article 7: A Bro shall not tell another Bro that a third Bro likes the second Bro. Article 12: Bros do not share dessert. Article 19:A Bro shall not sleep with another Bro's sister Article 34: Bros cannot make eye contact in a Devils Threeway. Article 41: a Bro never cries. Exception: Watching field of dreams, or Rudy Article 69: One bro shall never get in a three-way with out sending pic of the girls and the consent of his bros. Article 56: One group of bros shall not steal another group of bros ideas and take credit for it. Article 107: A bro never leaves another bro hanging. Article 149: A bro always pretends to enjoy a cigar Article ?: A bro always says yes when another bro is lying to pick up a chick. Article ?: A bro always alerts another bro to a chick fight Article ?: A bro shall not apply sunscreen on another bro. Amendments #A Bro is entitled to have sex with his Bro's ex if she initiates it, if she is really hot, or his Bro is out of town or in a different room. #If a Bro writes and directs a trilogy of awesome space-themed sagas that define a generation's childhood, he is forbidden from later tarnishing that legacy by crapping out a prequel trilogy that forces Bros to specify "Episodes 4 to 6" or "the real trilogy" when referencing what was once a perfect series of movies, regardless of how anyone feels about Ewoks. #Should a Bro become aware that his Bro has a really ''hot sister (a nine or higher), she is no longer protected under Article 19: A Bro shall not sleep with another Bro's sister. That said, a Bro should reevaluate if the sister kind of resembles his Bro in a wig. #A Bro shall never turn away a Bro who shows up uninvited at his door with a box of porn. #If your Bro finds himself living with a chick, it is no longer acceptable for you to show up univited at his door with a box of porn. #A Bro may toss the Bro Code out the window if Scandinavian twins are involved in any capacity. 7. A Bro is allowed to play air guitar, provided that the air guitar is made of plastic and connected to a video game system. '''APPROVED PUNISHMENTS' *Revocation of wingman status *Text blackout *Designated all-time tip leaver *Assigned to solar-refraction seat in living room *Removal from inappropriate email forwards list *Waterboarding *Temporary blacklist from barbeques/football Sundays *Loss of permenant shotgun status *Bumped from top position on "not using season tickets list" *Removal from holiday card mailing list *Revocation of airport pickup/drop-off privileges *Must help offended Bro move heavy furniture *Temporary removal from usual golf foursome *Must return stuff loaned from offended Bro... even stuff he thinks his Bro forgot about *No longer allowed to borrow the truck *Offended Bro no longer required to bring beer over *If Infraction occurs in a bar the offending Bro is picking up the tab * References in Episodes The Code has often been mentioned in episodes. The most heavy emphasis placed on the Bro Code appears in episode 17 of season 3: "The Goat". We see here how 'Barnabas Stinson' from the 18th century allegedly wrote the Bro Code along with Benjamin Franklin and George Washington who were too busy to write it themselves. In the episode, Barney seeks out Marshall's lawyering expertise to help him find a loophole in the Bro Code so that he could feel better from breaking it himself (having slept with Ted's ex-girlfriend, Robin), but it ends up being a very tightly written document, and no loopholes are found. Book The Bro Code has also been published as a book. Links Full list of bro code: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?v=info&gid=13478403596 Category:Recurring Elements